Boyevanisch
Ich = jô du = zu er = el es = elo sie = eła wir = nô ihr = vu seid = ełas mich = me dich = ze ihm = łe sie = ła uns = nôs euch = vus ihnen = łes mein = mi, misc dein = zi, zisc sein = so, sosc ihr = sa, sasc unser = nôsti, nôstisc euer = vusti, vustisc ihr = łesti, łestisc der, das = ôl der, das (Mehrzahl) = lôs die = la die (Mehrzahl) = las ein = on eine = na 1 = un 2 = doas 3 = troas 4 = kutro 5 = cinho 6 = sesso 7 = eita 8 = ota 9 = noa 10 = dex 100 = zenta Abend = sołı aber = tar ablehnen = dikleni abschaffen = boivari ähnlich = scımla alleine = zole alles = pane allgemein = panreitaekito also = jınsi alt = vetan amüsieren = entrideni ändern = ôdravi anders = ôdravın anfangen = comencei angehören = barteņi angenehm = gradavi Anglizismus = aņlicisma Angst = mida ängstlich = midan angucken = anjopti ankommen = jegari Annahme = lômı anstatt = jın loago di anstrengen = fatihi anstrengend = fatihanci Antwort = reifaņo antworten = reifaņi Apfel = eblı Arbeit = labollá arbeiten = laboli Architektur = munaca arm = poava Armut = poavı Art und Weise = moado Ast = raemı auch = tamboa auch nicht = namboa auf = sô aufhören = dermini Auge = aoga aus = bô außen = hekto außer = scalvo Äußerung = faņo bald = brazos Ball = boldı Bank = abana -bar = -vli bauen = muni Baum = boņa bedeuten = ındici Bedeutung = ındicı befürchten = temôri beginnen = comencei Bein = fôtta beeinflussen = jınflunci Beispiel = ahemplo bekannt = sabiton bekommen = fi bemerken = eoprenłi Berg = fała besitzen = egi besonders = seilegon beten = bıhi Bett = lixı bevorzugen = inepıli bewegen = vlitari bezahlen = poagi beziehen = reitaeki Bild = kuato bis = donhı bitter = usti Blatt = oxo blau = zula bleiben = se aeldi Blitz = aldiga Blume = faurı Blut = hemo Boden = deira Buch = bivło brauchen = nescesti braun = maronna breit = preicon bringen = trahi Brot = banı Bruder = varero Cousin = kôsiņo Cousine = kôsiņa damit = jınsi he Danke = grazo danken = jagrazi dann = jınsihe denken = penazi dermaßen = toan deswegen = erge, pehetta dick = diha dieser, diese = ettı, etta dort = avi draußen = hekto drehen = scuni dumm = stupizi dunkel = mella dünn = fiņi durch (hindurch) = atrıve dürfen = eisi eodegito Dusche = tuscı duschen = tusci echt = saeton eigentlich = jın saetonna einfach = foasıla Einfluss = jınflunca einige = unes Elfmeter = punscôto Eis = giela Eltern = parısc Ende = dermı enden = dermini eng = stini englisch = inglaesiga Entschuldigung = disgulppa entschuldigen = disgulpi entspannen = reiflôgi Entspannung = reiflôgı entweder oder = ô ... ô er- = eu Erde = jôsa Erfolg = sołireiscunı erinnern = repenazi erkundigen = zeteri erlauben = eodegi erschießen = bôteiri erwarten = hekopti Erwartung = hekopto Essen = mansceta essen = mansci etwas = unhe Fall = kasso fallen = ci falls = sir falsch = laņon Familie = familla fangen = prenłi Farbe = gromı fast = xasi Feder = fiodo fehlen = banti Feind = ofinı Feld = kampa Fenster = vıntino fern = dela festhalten = scegıri Feuer = elturı finden = trofi Finger = datulla Fisch = beskı Flasche = flaxa Fleisch = sakrı fleißig = labolin fliegen = avlari Fluss = pocamo Form = scımi Fragepartikel: fae frisch = freisci Frau = ginna Frage = spirı fragen = spi fremd = hekti Freund = amigı freundlich = amigavli Frieden = eriņa friedlich = eriņ früh = tımperi Fuchs = rennada fühlen = vıni führen = lôdi Führer = lôdanto für = pe fürchten = midi Fuß = pozo Fußball = pozoboldı Garten = scadinı geben = duni Gebirge = fałota gegenüber = Gefühl = vına gehen = mahi gehören zu = barteņi gelb = meriła Geld = díņero Geheimnis = sekrıtı genug = sufisce Geräusch = heoza Geruch = liktı Geschichte = aemitosı Geschmack = braeza Gesicht = karo gestern = irahema gewöhnen = eomessôsci gewöhnlich = jusoala Gift = atohika Glaube = trułı glauben = trułi gleich = esoi Glück = forteno glücklich = jôron gold = lativa Gott = goza Gras = habı grau = cenzi Grenze = prunta groß = grani großartig = foamabla grün = veidi Grund = rasconno Gruß = saluzı grüßen = saluzi günstig (preiswert) = dôra Gürtel = zesca gut = bın haben = Hahn = hanı Hallo = salús Hals = also halten = taeņi halten (keep) = aeldi Haus = gasa Hand = sceirı Hass = odho hassen = odhi Haut = kôtısa heilen = jatri heilig = sanca heiligen = sanci heiraten = se maeri heiß = calinoti heißen = hôti Held = eirosı hell = jaeti Hemd = scirta heute = jindaja heutig = jindajan Himmel = zelo hinaus = anhekto hinein = anindo hinter = tetros hoch = hagra Hof = caleggı hoffen = voni Hoffnung = vonno Holz = oxela hören = ekusi Hose = braesco Hund = pełı Hunger = famo hungrig = famon Hure = pota Hut = sômbrı Hymne = humıno Idee = jumıda identisch = identiga immer = panhoan, pantımpo Imperativspartikel = aet in = jın Inhalt = kôntenı innen = ındo insbesondere = jın seilegon Insel = eia interessant = interesani Island = Paesı Giela isländisch = islandigo ja = hi Jahr = no jeder = ôme jetzt = ałora jemand = unanto jung = jugon Junge = ragasco kalt = friha Kamel = kamellı Kampf = loato Käse = kiesı Kasten = poata Katze = gatto kaufen = cômpri kennen = messabi Kind = vanna Kirsche = scerinı Kleiderschrank = heinemorio Kleidung = heino klein = bikıli Knochen = ostı Knopf = nappa kochen = kozini Kollege = kúlvuta Kopf = tesco kommen = fenci König = pazela können = bôvi Körper = kurpı Kraft = fotto, grapta kreieren = eokri Kreis = guła kriechen = scizi Krieg = rasavo Kuh = vacco Küken = pôlseņı Kunst = aca kurz = stotan lachen = ri Land = paesı lang = łaņa Langeweile = ņuxo langsam = bladi langweilig = ņuxa lassen = degi laufen = kôari Leben = veda leer = fací lesen = lexi Lehnwort = ôzo eolanhito leiden = soblefi Leihe = eolanhı leihen = eolanhi leuchten = ellumi Leute = temmatoisc Licht = ellosa Liebe = jelso lieben = jelsi Lied = kanzarı liegen = lehi Liga = delda loben = huberi locker = flôgon lockern = flôgi Löwe = Łeonı machen = vari Mädchen = ragasca Magen = castrı Mama = mama manchmal = uneshoan Mann = anto Mannschaft = liscı marschieren = mascari Mauer = mora Meer = havo Milch = gala mindestens = di menajor mit = mes mit mir = mimes mit dir = zimes Mitglied = memvarı mögen = leiki möglich = pusibıla Moment = stanta Mond = lunı Moral = etigo Mord = mozza Morgen = manca morgen = pemanca Mücke = kôleho müde = fatihon Musik = toņaca Muskel = meo müssen = berdi Mut = vałanca mutig = vała Mutter = marı nach = sihe Nachrichten = nimessabo nächster = proxime Nacht = ņota nackt = pesli Name = numo Nahrung = mansceta Nase = riņa Nation = nacconı national = nacconali Natur = naetturo neben = bara nehmen = taeki nein = no nerven = geini Netz = plahı neu = nira nicht = non niemand = nonanto niemals = nonhoan noch = oan nötig = nescesteto nur = zole nutzen = uzagi Obst = fôxa obwohl = oanhe oder = ô offen = descin oft = svesca ohne = nes Palast = palastı Papa = papo Paradies = baradisı Park = perkı passieren = ancori Pause = hılo Pferd = cavala Pfirsich = pesiho Pflanze = vitı Platz = loago plötzlich = di scizanci Pokal = kupı Problem = proablema Punkt = pontı Pute = galko Qualität = kałidada Radio = raditoi Rätsel = aenigo Rache = vengenna Rauch = reikı Rauchverbot = trefaņa di reiki rauchen = reiki reden = taeli Realität = saetonna Regen = juvı Regenschirm = sombroto regnen = juvi Reich = jınpara reich = rici reif (wie ne fruchıt) = małan rein = kreina Reinheit = kreino Reise = veiscası reisen = veiscasi Rekord = hagrajoro rennen = cori Richtung = diretta riechen = likti Rose = rosı rot = rubi Ruhe = zôna ruhig = zônara Runde = Sack = scakko sagen = faņi sammeln = saffeni Sand = neziba Schaf = ovehı Schatz = jelseņa, jelseņo schauen = olhari scheinen = palezi scheinen (Sonne) = lusi schicken = jınvari schieben = emppusi schießen (mit Pistole) = teiri schlafen = dôrmi schlagen (hit) = bati schlecht = kaetın schließen = cełi Schlüssel = halvı schmelzen = voani schmecken = geori Schmerz = alko schneien = sni schnell = rapezi Schokolade = scokolatı schon = zeik schön = beon Schrank = emorio schreiben = jıskrivi Schuld = gulppa schuldig = gulppana Schuss = scôto schütteln = skoati Schutz = petehı schützen = petehi schwach = ascteni schwarz = negga Schwester = sorera schwierig = dısfoasıla schwimmen = sôndi schwitzen = svitari sehen = jopti sehr = mutta sein (estar) = staeri Seite = klizı Seite (page) = pagiņo sicher = scegoron singen = kanzari Sinn = sınta sinnvoll = sintavli sitzen = zeti so (dermaßen) = toan Sohn = vio Sommer = exata Sonne = solı Spaß = gamana spät = seina spazieren = flaņi spielen = łeiki Sport = diporto Sprache´= iddomı sprachlich = iddomiga springen = saldi Stadt = polsa stark = fottan stärken = foti statt = jın loago di stehen = staeri sô poso Stein = loło stellen = zeimi Stern = stanı Stift = kanizo Stille = zôna Stimme = voņo stoßen = emppusi Strafe = puniscarı strahlen = radi Strand = splajo Straße = roa Stuhl = ceła Suche = łeizo suchen = łeizi Süden = sudı süß (wie zucker) = dôlki Tag = daja täglich = dajan tanzen = beili Tasche = apohı Tal = bałero Taube = colomvo Teppich = tappasca teuer = koara Thema = suhetı tief = poaton Tier = janimala Tiger = tigo Tisch = tablı Tochter = via Tod = neko Ton = toņa Tor = golı Tor erzielen = goli tot = neki töten = nevari tragen = lefi Trainer = jıntrenadoi trainieren = trenai Training = trena Träne = dagro Traum = scônı träumen = scôni treffen = maedi trennen = sebari Treppe = skallo treu = filla trinken = peveri trocken = suri trotzdem = oanhe ettı Tschüß = salus, angoza tun = vari Tür = uska Turm = tonho über = zur über (oberhalb) = zur über (across) = traes überall = panhondı überqueren = tresmahi, jatrabi Überraschung = zurpresso übersetzen = traeslefi Übersetzung = traeslefa übertreiben = zurlefi Übertreibung = zurlefı um (around) = ôguła umgehen = lôdi und = je unglaublich = dıstrułavli unter = sobe unterrichten = dedasci unterstützen = ņalemi Urlaub = cessada Vater = parı Veränderung = ôdravo Verbot = trefaņa verboten = trefaņara verbringen = basari verehren = zurvirdi vereinen = juni vergeben = peduni vergessen = gleimi verkaufen = dıscômprí verlieren = mısci vermissen = soblefi banta vernichten = bôprunti verrückt = fui verschieden(e) = ôdravın verstecken = grıpi verstehen = komintaeņi viel = mutta Vogel = ono Volk = temma vollständig = kompleton von = di vor (zeitlich) = ine vor (örtilich) = lante vorbereiten = inepaeri vorsichtig = scauta vorstellen = eukuati wach = divôrla wachsen = eoxi wahr = saeton Wald = forexı wann = hoan warm = calini warten = jespıri warum = pehe was = he waschen = łavi Wasser = akoa wechseln = reiloagi weder noch = non ... namboa Weg = hudo weg = boi weich = moava weil = pehe Wein = vinna weinen = grauti weiß = laņi Welle = kummazı Welt = munda wenig = mena wenn (konditionell) = sir werfen = geiti Wert = virdo wetten = bedi wichtig = jınlifinta wie = hôm wieder = rei, dinira wieso = pehe Wille = kerı Wind = vento wirklich = saetongi wissen = sabi wo = hondı Wolke = scijı wollen = kei Wort = ôzo (sich) wundern = trerogi Wurm = goasaņo Wüste = dezeita Wut = maenı wütend = maen Zahl = numa Zeit = tımpo zerbrechen = rômpi Zeug = duta Ziege = kabro ziehen = jełi Ziel = botı Zimmer = zalla zu (in richtung) = an zu (zu heftig o0) = dimus Zukunft = futurı zurück = reiscune zusammen = anjunto Zuschauer = olhadoi Zwerg = naeno zwischen = tre